Periculum
by CaptainStaniel
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is an assassin. And a damn good one at that. On his quest of revenge, he must face difficulties his training did not prepare him for. SasuXSui


**I had this story up like years ago. Took it down. Edited it the fuck up. Now it's back up, on here, wattpad, and ao3**

* * *

 _Thwap!_

The bullet exploded the skull of the desired target with a low whistle then a loud pop. Dark red blood sprayed out of the grotesque blend of flesh and bone that had once been his head only seconds ago, blood and brain matter coating everything and anything like sloppy paint, including the two girls who accompanied him on their knees. Blood on the seats, blood on his Armani suit, and blood on his whore's faces as they each took licks of his cock. The bullet embedded into the seat in front of him and the frayed leather dripped with chunks of eviscera.

The plastic prostitutes screamed in shock, their glossy lips spread wide with fear as tears made tracks through the blood that covered their faces in random splatters. They held each other as the limo swerved dangerously as the driver got distracted by the sound of broken glass and ear-shattering shrieks. It pulled to the side of the road and the driver saw what had happened to his employer. Hands covered eyes, people stared, whores cried.

Not soon after the cops would be called. They'd examined everything and try to find where the shooter had been based on the trajectory. But it's not like they would find him. I was already in the escape helicopter miles away by the time this would happen.

I had seen all that through the scope of my sniper. I had been on the second highest building, third window to the left of center, twenty stories up, just waiting for Mr. Shido. Once I had him, I ended him. Now Mr. President of ValuCorp is dead, his brain matter splatter all over his expensive whores and even more expensive car.

"Sasuke, you did well." The redheaded bombshell controlling the helicopter told me as she maneuvered closer to base.

I scoffed. "Well? I did perfect. A clean shot and it only took my one bullet. I do believe I get a bonus, huh?" I was arrogant and I had every reason to be. No one was as well a shot as I was. I knew it, Karin knew, the whole underworld we fed off of knew it.

Karin sneered, obviously not in the mood to bicker with me today. "Just shut up."

I smirked and sat back in the seat, not bothering to buckle it up like Karin had advised.

Once at the underground base where most of our shady planning goes on, Karin and I descended the winding stairs into the darker part of the bunker, where the hallways were dim from kerosene lamps and smelled faintly of mold and gunpowder. We were headed towards our boss to collect our pay. I didn't feel the spreading accomplishment at getting a mission done like Karin did, I hadn't felt that in years. I felt…neutral. I've been doing missions like these for a decade at the least and I've just gotten too used to completing a mission with perfection to feel good about it. I was just lucky to be alive at this point.

Not that I lived life like how I used to. I found myself pretending that time existed, that I had morals in the day of light, and that none of this would come back to haunt me. I knew it was false hope, but it helped on days like this where I felt nothing inside. I used to lived for revenge and a quiet life after, but the only thing I live for now was the death. The death of the people who were underneath me. The death of the people I had once knew, never knew, or hated. That's all that I lived for now.

Karin looked over at me, raising a dark eyebrow at me, silently asking me a question.

"I'm fine, Karin." I assured, but it sounded bland and empty even to me. I countered it with a soft smile, knowing damn well my eyes had been dead for years. I wondered what that looked like, me trying to be human, whole, alive and well. It probably was a terrifying sight but all Karin did was shrug. Maybe she was just used to me.

"Good. Orochimaru hates when you show any weakness." She said, almost sneering. Aside from me, Orochimaru was the only person Karin tried to impress. Lately she's been slacking and being around me while I recieved praise from him was her least favorite part of the day. She takes it out on me but I don't mind. I probably deserve it.

I didn't comment even though I wanted to know what the hell she was talking about. Weakness? I had none, well- Okay, maybe one, but that was tucked away so deep into my system that no one should know it. Except Orochimaru. He, apparently, knew everything. Unnerving was the way I could describe it, that and fucking annoying.

The two guards at Orochimaru's door stiffened until the orange glow from the lamps showed them our faces and they relaxed a bit, but not completely. They shied away from me as if my aura was a weapon I could obtain and use. They were afraid of me, I knew this, and if I were any weaker man I would be too.

The doors opened for us, giving us the view of our boss in all his snake-like glory. Orochimaru lay in his big bed, underneath the maroon comforter with pillows propped up behind him. His ashen figure leaned against the pillows for support while his arms rested at his sides, palms down and unmoving. His long black hair was hanging over his shoulders and in his face, casting a shadow over his thin, long face. His blank expression lightened up with a smirk when he saw us and his pink tongue came to lick at his dry lips.

"So you've returned unscathed like I thought you would, Sasuke." His voice slithered out, giving my ears a disturbed feel. He completely ignored Karin and I could feel the women's barely contained wrath at that. He was showing favorites today, which he did often, so he was probably in a bad mood.

"So you're lazing around in bed, huh? Don't you do anything?" I asked, flipping hair out of my eyes as I stared back at him. Being his favorite pupil meant that I had free reign of how I spoke to him. While Karin was overly respectful, I was extremely relaxed and often disrespectful when I could. One of the few highlights of my day included back talking Orochimaru as much as I could while Karin seethed long enough to called him "master".

Orochimaru chuckled deep in his throat, amused in a way that bothered me. He still treated me like a kid, only a kid with a higher kill count than him. "Your humor kills me, Sasuke. What I do while you do your job is none of your business, unless you want it to be." His tongue licked his lips again, this time suggestively as he looked me over. I inwardly wondered how anyone's tongue could be that long while simultaneously being disgusted by it.

I didn't comment on that either. I gave him a cold stare before he finally realized to move on.

"Kabuto, get the pay." He ordered brusquely, unlike the soft tone he used with me. The man at Orochimaru's bedside nodded, mumbling a "yes master" before going to the case on the dresser. He brought it over to Karin and I, handing us our cash. Twenty grand each.

"You've went down, Master Orochimaru. Is there a problem?" Karin asked, trying to sound conversational but we all could hear the edge in her voice. She respected the man more than I did for sure, but she respected money even more. She was like a daughter to him and he taught her all about the finer things in life that money could buy. And while that was true, we both knew it was Kabuto who held all the respect for the older man, rich or poor.

Our boss tilted his head to the side and up, his chin pointed in Kabuto's direction. He looked at the silver haired man through his slitted eyes. "I'm short this time." He explained casually but I knew he felt anything but. "Kabuto can explain why, can't you _Kabuto_?" He said Kabuto's name in a mocking tone, but the darkening in his golden eyes spoke of things unsaid.

Huh...that was not a first but it hadn't happened often. It was rare that Kabuto fucked up, so rare that it surprised me.

Kabuto nodded, looking shamefully at us through his glasses. "Well…my client backed out on me this week after the shipment was delivered. He had something more important to attend to and used the money he was supposed to give me on prostitutes."

I smirked, the connection made before he had even finished his sentence. "He wouldn't have happen to be the president of that pharmaceutical company? Valu-whatever?" I knew a while ago that Kabuto had multiple ties to pharmaceutical companies, all of them rivals to another, and that was how he made most of his money. I hadn't known that my hit was his paycheck. I still would have done it just to fuck with him, but I would have lined something up in addition to make up the pay cut.

Kabuto's eyes lit up and he narrowed them at me after a moment of consideration. "Mr. Shido? You know of him?"

I adjusted the sniper on my back, grinning wickedly at his future displeasure. " _Knew_ would be a better word."

Kabuto understood. He's been in this game for as long as I could remember; he knew not to get attached, not that he would be attached to that scum I killed. But when he nodded and walked back to set the case away, there was a stiffness in his movements and his shoulders were tense. I ignored it, how he felt meant little to me, but it was fun to torture him.

"Orochimaru," I began, shifting my body in his direction again. He looked at me with golden eyes that seemed to always be thinking about death and sex. "Like planned, Karin and I will get Gato next."

Karin nodded and smiled. "I understand that you need this to be "one-hundred percent" satisfactory. We have a plan, so no worries." She assured him, fixing her red glasses while talking, looking eager to get a word in.

Orochimaru turned his smirk to his favorite toy. He used her so well but she was just as willing to be used, regardless of the cost. "Karin…how have your driving skills gotten?"

She smiled harder at being addressed by her master. It was sickening to watch. "Better than Takashi when he was in my place."

"Good."

We said our goodbyes, mine not being sincere. We left, passing no one on our way out. I hated this place, it was filled with trainees. I could hear the shots firing off in the gun range and the grunts of adolescents fighting. They were just kids who were either shit out of luck or traumatized victims who wanted revenge. I hated the fact that I used to be one of them. But my hate has made me who I am today.

" _I love you."_

 _My hands wanted to shake and I wanted to grab ahold of him and never let go. But they stayed at my side, not even moving. I could just smile at him, knowing he'd smile back and help me unpack, and that he wouldn't ask questions. I could just stay here instead and lay in our bed until noon before getting a late lunch and crawling back into bed again. But I couldn't. I wouldn't no matter how bad the feeling burned in me to just_ stay _. There was just no way I could. "I love you too. And no matter what happens, I want you to know that. Never forget that. Okay?"_

 _He nodded, eyes looking more unsure as I spoke. He didn't understand why I always said "no matter what happens" and it bothered him. But he stopped asking questions a long time ago. "When will I see you again?" He asked, his voice dripping with sadness. It was the only thing he asked, the only thing I answered._

 _But I hated that question. I would never know my own fate, even when I had a strict schedule, I couldn't answer honestly. "In a week if things go as planned." I said in a clipped voice. I had to go, I didn't want to, but I had to._

 _He nodded. "If things go as planned…" he repeated sadly, confused and hurt and I struggled to find the steel to leave._

 _I leaned in, giving him a kiss I hoped wouldn't be the last. He returned it gratefully, tugging at my shoulders but I pulled back before he could drag me off to our room. "I'll see you in a week."_

 _Then I left. Left to do my job, a job he had no idea of. And I was going to keep it that way._

It had been only twelve hours since I said goodbye to Suigetsu, but it felt like forever.

No, that was a lie; waiting to kill my victim felt like fucking _forever_. Adrenaline pulse through me like it always did as I sat in the passenger seat of Karin's ruby red Shelby GT500. I could probably crush this Daewoo K5 I had with my current rush of energy.

"You're very energetic tonight." Karin noted, stepping harder on the gas afterwards. Her brilliant red hair was tied back in a low ponytail and she wore a black leather jumpsuit that accentuated her curves. A red stripe ran down the side of the jumpsuit from her neck to her ankles, giving the suit a sleeker look. Her hands gripped the wheel as she made a sharp right turn, barely catching the last seconds of a green light.

I nodded a few times before exhaling. "I have a good feeling that your driving skills will come in handy tonight. I'm a bit nervous to see what you have in store for me." I answered honestly, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

She laughed and gave me a smile that reached her eyes. "Sasuke, you don't have to worry. I'm not sure what will happen, but with you as the gunman, I'm sure we'll succeed with flying colors."

Karin's encouragement didn't change the fact that I was wired on just the thought of putting a bullet in someone's skull. To see their blood rush out of them, their eyes looking at me, pleading, begging to be saved. It gave me a rush no drug could compare to. I never had much of an addictive personality but there was no way I could give this up, nothing could take this away from me, not even the person I loved most. That thought left me cold and frayed around the edges and I wonder vaguely how true that really was...

We finally made it to the destined club, The Big O, before I could lose my initial adrenaline. It was pretty busy tonight, a Saturday to be exact. Karin stayed in the car down the street. She already knew not to park in case there was need for a hasty exit. I walked the half block to the entrance, my steps calm and steady as I reached the door. I wore all black and the layers of my coat concealed my weapons even from a well-trained eye.

The bouncer at the door, who looked like a beefy porn star (mustache included), stopped me when I got to the door with an outstretched arm. "Who _the fuck_ do you think you are?"

"I have business with Gato. Sasuke Uchiha." I informed him in monotone. Fuck, I wanted to blow his brains out. I couldn't do it now, but one day, I fucking would.

He nodded, his face blanching at my infamous name. The Big O was a part of the underworld, so I was well known here even if no one had ever seen me here before. "S-sorry to keep you waiting, ."

I walked in the first words I hear were, "3-2-1 we came to fuck," from the song blaring out of the oversized speakers. Bodies were pressed together in a frenzy of moving body parts and raging arousal. It was pretty gross if you asked me. The heady smell of sweat and arousal added to my discomfort as a wall of heat slammed into me the moment I stepped into the club. I was never one to want to go out and get so drunk you couldn't drive straight or sleep with some random person and I would always be the designated driver if I did go out. Suigetsu always-

I forced that thought away and walked up the steps to Gato's private rooms. I had memorized the layout of the entire building during the planning of this kill so I didn't need an escort. They were the rooms people would go in to fuck, probably covered in old cum, blood, and lube and almost every club had them nowadays. It made my stomach churn just thinking about it. Gato was in one of the bigger ones, he wouldn't settle down for a small one in his own club, and it didn't take long to reach. The two guys guarding his door knew I was coming, the guy out front must have informed them, because they were opening the door for me even before I had made it to the door.

I entered the room, lit by red lights, and felt my fingers twitch for my gun. The door behind me closed. Gato was on his bed, one chick in bed with him. Odd, he normally had two or more, but what he does to those girls were none of my concern. Even if the fact that she looked fifteen at the most made me want to tear him to pieces, I waited. He'd get what deserved tonight.

Gato smiled viciously at me, I couldn't see his eyes from behind his glasses and I wasn't complaining. People say he can see into one's soul with those eyes. Not that I had anything to do with a soul but it was unnerving all the same. "Sasuke, you finally came."

I looked at the girl, who wasn't wearing any clothes whatsoever and said, "you should leave."

The girl fixed her hair and pulled on her clothes. As she passed me her hand touched my shoulder, lingering as her glossy lips neared my ear. "Goodbye, Sasuke." I didn't know she knew me, but the pigtails looked familiar now that I really paid attention. I had no idea Tenten had fell into this business and for a moment I wondered what happened in her life that made her suck cock for money. But I guess that wouldn't matter considering what I did for a living.

Gato's hand openly rubbed the bulge in his pants as she left. I paid no attention to that. "The money?"

Gato nodded to the bag over on the floor. Great, this was the perfect chance. I had my back to him, as I zipped open the bag I grabbed my Daewoo K5 out of my holster and put the silencer on. I counted the money—the whole fifteen thousand—before swinging the bag over my shoulder.

"Sasuke, you've been with men, right?" Gato asked.

I smirked, knowing exactly where he was going with this. "Once or twice."

"You're the _bitch_ right?" Gato asked, grunting as he rubbed his clothed dick faster. I could hear his hand on the fabric excitedly running over the engorged organ.

"Bitch? Never—" My voice stopped when I felt his hand on my ass. Yeah...that wasn't going to be happening. Not in this lifetime or the next.

He groaned, inches away by the sound of it. "You've got a nice ass. I would love to show you how a real man fucks, Sasuke." His hand squeezed my ass, openly groping me now.

"You've got three seconds to take your hand off my ass." I said calmly, all while coming up with new and exciting ways to kill this pervert. Evisceration was always one of my favorites. Messy but I always liked it when the bad ones suffer and beg.

"Or what? You'll yell "rape"?" That wasn't even remotely funny yet he laughed. His sick laughter rang in my ears, giving me a headache. His hand still didn't move.

I sighed, relenting. "Maybe…maybe I'll let you show me how a real man fucks." I said, adding a teasing ring to my words. This man made me sick.

He turned me around, pressing his lips to mine. I held my protest and possible vomit back in my throat. For now I just let him do what he wanted. That is until he put his tongue in my mouth. It tasted like alcohol and pussy.

And his hand was still on my ass.

I opened my mouth; he probably thought that it was so he could tongue me better. That wasn't the case. My teeth clamped down hard biting through the pink muscle, severing veins. Half of his tongue came off in my mouth. I spit it out, along with the blood. I quickly covered his mouth so none of the men outside would hear his mangled screams.

I pressed my jet black gun to his left temple. "Listen, Gato, I told you to get your hand off my ass in three seconds. I had to bite your tongue off for you to do that. How does that make you look?" I raised an eyebrow expectantly. I smirked when he couldn't answer. I could see the whites of his eyes through his black glasses and could tell how wide his eyes were. He was terrified. "Exactly, now you're a tongueless asshole who's about to get his brains blasted all over the walls of his own club. Any last words—oh yeah, you can't talk." I gripped his hair. "I guess I should say some words for you." I cleared my throat. "You were a shitty man and a shittier business man. You thought you could double cross Orochimaru and the Akatsuki but ultimately failed. Congratulations. You're worse that Shido. Goodbye Gato." I pulled the trigger.

Just like I had said, his brains flew right out his head and onto the walls. His dirty blood poured out of his head like water breaking through a dam. Some coated my fingers and splattered on my face, not that I cared. His glasses had fallen and his beady black eyes were wide open before they rolled to the back of his head. His body dropped to the bed and the thud was final.

I adjusted the bag of money on my shoulder before walking to the door and turning off the lights. I opened the door, pushing the two men aside before stepping out. They hadn't noticed a thing. I walked down the steps as if I had only one purpose for coming here.

Then someone screamed and all hell broke loose.

I looked back up at the door to Gato's room, seeing Tenten pointing and screaming at the room. Fuck! I should have known she would go back after I left. Well, things were about to get interesting.

I ran down the steps like the devil was on my trail, the bag of money secured tightly in my grip while my pistol was in the other. Guns were being fired and their aim was at me. I stopped running a turned, shooting off at my enemies. The Daewoo K5 wasn't the best when it came to the damage, but it shot bullets at rapid succession and I needed to be quick. I killed the five guys who were shooting at me before I ran again, reloading my pistol at the same time.

By this time people were screaming and rushing to get to the door. Most were in my way, but I pushed them away with harsh jabs to the side and an occasional kick.

The guards shooting at me weren't as fast as they hadn't had the special training like I had. They only had street smarts and decent aim. I, on the other hand, was _elite_. That wasn't me being cocky either. I was an assassin, trained by only the best to do the best at what I do. Killing was my blood, death was my bones, and sacrifice was my flesh. I would do anything to get the job done, even if that means putting someone's life in danger.

Someone to my right got hit in the chest just as I dodged to the left. I shook my head at the shitty shot and glared behind me.

I dodged a shot at the last minute. She was decent, but she was using a US M24 and you needed to have perfect aim to get the shot. I would know; I've mastered that sniper long ago. It was a two shot kill, but she hasn't even left a mark.

Why she was using a sniper indoors and in close quarters, I had no idea, but she had more chance of hitting me than anyone else did.

I ducked behind a speaker, peaking from the side at her location. It didn't take long, her scope was on. She was adjusting it and that left me enough time to shoot a bullet in her shoulder and one in her forehead for good measure.

I pushed past screaming people to get to the door, I was almost there. I got to the door but it wouldn't open. It was fucking locked! That big bouncer locked me in. Fuck it! Kicking it down was out, it had ten locks. I ran to the nearest door with EXIT above it. The hallway was tinted green by the fluorescent lighting and it smelled like death. I wasn't sure if I was headed towards a meat locker or a morgue, but they were kind of the same thing.

I ran down, vaguely knowing where I was going. I saw this tunnel on the blueprints but it was different once I was down it. I couldn't remember if this one was the dead end or not. It was stupid of me to just blindly run down the first hallway I found but I was a bit desperate for time. The music was getting fainter to hear as I ran. I searched for a door, any door, but I was sure it was a dead end. I bit the inside of my cheek while I thought of some way to escape soon. It wouldn't be long until they came after me and I couldn't go back the way I came unless I wanted a bottleneck to happen. I could probably kill all the guards here but by that time the cops would arrive and I did not want this to spiral into the direction.

"Fuck me…" I grumbled, eyes still searching the wall in front of me. I spotted a small crack in the wall; it was going straight up and stopped after twelve feet. I smiled. They could have hidden that better. "Or not."

I ran my fingers over the crack, feeling for anything that could be the way to open it. I pushed into it but nothing happened. I knew there was a way out but, "there's…no lock," I whispered to myself. _Fuck._

I stood back, pointing my pistol at the door. Here goes nothing. I shot three bullets into the door. The sound echoed through the hallway until nothing else could be heard.

 _Click._

"Fuck yeah."

The door swung open to the alleyway. I welcomed the smell of gas and garbage, nearly choking due to the fact that I had just breathed in what smelled like rotting corpses a few seconds ago.

I walked to the end of the alleyway, meeting the sight of Karin shooting at guys from outside the car. She looked badass in all the leather and with her hair tied up as she mowed down guard after guard. Her assault rifle—one that I haven't used in a long time— was going off at rapid fire, lighting up the street with each round per second. I smirked and ran around that, pushing away people as they fled the scene.

"K, it's me. Don't shoot!" I yelled over the blaring gun shots.

"I know! I can always sense where you are, Sasuke!" She yelled back, undeterred from her shooting.

I got in the passenger seat as she finished off the guys. She got in, pressing on the gas before she even closed her door.

"You got the money?" She asked breathlessly, eyes never leaving the road as she swerved around cars and pedestrians.

I nodded and flung the bag in the backseat before putting my pistol back into my hip holster. "Gato's dead as well. We just need to get the hell out of here."

She nodded. "I'm on it."

I looked out the rearview mirror, seeing three black cars with neon blue stripes running down the sides approaching us. I smirked and grabbed the HK MSG90 from the back and rolled down the window. I leaned out the window, not worried about getting hit by a sign or anything. If Karin was driving, I would be safe. I propped the sniper against the hood of the car and took aim. Lights streaked and building passed. I didn't bother with anyone in the passenger seats, just the driver. As I embedded bullets into Gato's thugs, Karin was probably thinking about how to lose them without me using any more bullets. I gripped the car when she turned sharply, if I hadn't I probably would have fallen out.

"Karin!" I growled, feeling my heart in my throat for the first time in years. Fear wasn't something I felt often, but in the second where I felt gravity more than I would have liked, that was the only emotion I could name the persistent shock in my gut.

She patted my leg soothingly. "Sorry! I'm freaking out down here!"

I rolled my eyes and took aim again. Her freaking out wasn't new, but it wasn't welcomed either. I didn't have public shoot outs often and since Takashi had been killed I needed to rely on a competent driver to bring us both to safety. "Do that on your own time! But now…it's my time so calm down."

"Got it!"

I had a feeling she was talking about a new idea and not listening to my warning. As long as I don't fall out the window from her driving I was fine. I could take care of these bitches. There were only two cars left and at some distance away. It was possible we could outdistance them if Karin drove fast enough.

"Sasuke, get back in the car. Don't worry about them." Karin yelled.

I didn't need anymore convincing. I slid back in.

"Seatbelts, so we can be safe." She said, smiling rather wildly. She looked unhinged.

"Moron," I mumbled as I put on the seat belt anyway. I looked at the road, seeing that we were headed for construction near the unfinished bridge at the edge of the city. I looked at her in shock. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, just trust in my skills." She said, fixing her glasses with one hand while pressing even harder on the gas.

"This isn't a helicopter, Karin, this is a car! How are we going to get across to the other side of that bridge?" I asked pointing to the unfinished bridge, noting a hint of panic in my voice. That wasn't good at all. Panic and fear all in one night, in one moment. There was a huge gap between one half of the bridge and the other. From here it looked impossible to make.

Don't panic, Sasuke, don't panic. You're just going to end up at the bottom of a river. No biggie.

She turned and smiled that same manic smile. "Just shut up!"

I exhaled roughly and looked out the window. We were headed right towards construction. I felt the difference in how smooth the car drove once we were on the newly constructed bridge half. Karin pressed harder on the gas and I was sure her foot was completely down at this point. Oh fuck…she really planned on jumping over the bridge. I turned to look at her, to protest once more, but the look of complete concentration made me stop. Trust her…I could do that. Even if this was the last thing I did.

"Sasuke, remember when we went to that amusement park. That one rollercoaster where Juugo puked on?" Karin suddenly asked, not at all sounding worried that we were probably headed towards are deaths.

I nodded, not quite sure where she was getting at or if she was just trying to distract me. It wasn't working. "Yeah, it was _Chaos_. It felt like flying. You, Juugo …Suigetsu, and I all went on that." I had trouble saying his name. This very well could be my last moments and I couldn't even speak or think of him right now.

She looked at me and smirked. "Well, I've got my own ride like that. It's called _Periculum_."

I huffed, looking out the rearview to still see a few cars chasing after us, now the cops were involved, and realized that Karin really was fucking crazy. I did the same as earlier, except grabbing Karin's assault rifle and firing rounds into their heads. I was surprised to see that a cop had stopped and gotten out, like that would stop me. Dumbasses. Blood sprayed out of his head, coloring his car in ruby red, before he fell to the ground to join the bloody puddle the hole in his head had created.

The ramp was getting closer and closer and I slid back into the seat, buckling back into it. I felt my heart speed up and my stomach cramp painfully. I gripped the gun tightly like a lifeline. She better make this jump. I could die from this, it was practically suicide.

"Hold on." Karin said, before biting her bottom lip.

We were almost there. The car shook on the ramp until everything stopped. And then…we were flying.

It was probably one of the worst feelings I've ever felt in my life. Way worse than that _Chaos_ ride. It made me sick and now I understood why Juugo had puked as I had trouble not throwing up as my stomach flipped around inside of me. Under both our screams I could hear the car wheels spinning like a buzz saw.

The landing was terrible, the car bouncing up and down, yet we are still alive. When the wheels touched the earth, I had almost smiled if I hadn't been choked with panic and disbelief.

Karin was laughing loudly when the world centered again, her body shaking with joy and shock. "Holy shit! I can't believe I just fucking did that! Sasuke, are you okay?"

I nodded shakily, willing my body to stop shaking so hard. "Karin…you are a far greater driver than Takashi ever had been." I complimented in a voice that sounded far, far away.

She smiled in relieved joy and pumped her fist. "Hell yeah!"

A whole day had passed, yet it felt like more. I had completed two missions, the first one being the easier one and jumped a bridge. I still couldn't believe Karin had jumped that bridge. It felt like a distant memory as we pulled into the familiar city I was staying in.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Karin said, dropping me off at the hotel I was in.

"Let's hope Tsunade's in a good mood tomorrow." I grunted as I got out, grabbing by black bag that held my guns and ammo and other such things.

Karin nodded and huffed, rubbing her forehead as if a headache had suddenly bloomed. "Crazy bitch. Well, good night."

"Night." I said and walked off. Karin drove off into the night, going back to Orochimaru's. I got to my room on the top floor and turned on the shower, eager to de-stress and relax from such a stressful day.

I did not want to do tomorrow's mission.


End file.
